Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust collecting device for collecting dust generated during operation of a power tool, and a power tool having the dust collecting device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2012-16789 discloses a dust collecting device having a hose holder for holding a dust transferring hose. The hose holder is mounted on a side handle which can be attached to a tool body of an impact tool. Specifically, by tightening a bolt to fasten two extending ends of the grip to the tool body, the hose holder is mounted on the side handle. Further, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2011-16212 discloses a dust collecting device in which dust generated during operation of a power tool is collected into a dust collecting cup and the collected dust in the dust collecting cup is forcibly sucked through a dust transferring hose by a dust collector connected to the dust collecting cup. The dust transferring hose is held by a belt which is disposed so as to surround the outer surface of the tool body.